Baby Stone
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: After a drunkenness, Senku and Kohaku must face the biggest challenge that the stone world could offer: parenthood. Can they make it in the middle of their fight to bring back the civilization? / CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS / Translation.
1. Parents in the Stone World

**Baby Stone**

Chapter one: Parents in the Stone World.

**(SPOILERS to those that aren't up to date with the manga or at least until chapter 99).**

* * *

_**Dr. Stone is not of my property, it belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Boichi.**_

"_**Baby Stone" belongs to CELESTE kaomy-chan. This translation is authorized and supervised by the author.**_

* * *

Tsukasa was successfully cryogenized or whatever that weird word is said from the many that Senku says. Kohaku knew it was something difficult for him to do, but she was sure he would manage as he always did. And so she told everyone who doubted.

Even so, she knew that Senku was more affected than what he showed, you know, for murdering his friend with his own hands. Even though he had no doubt that they would save him, it still affected him that things got the way they did. Knowing this, Gen approached her to propose a party that lowered Senku's bad mood before moving on with the marine exploration plans or whatever. She totally agreed and managed to convince her father to give a grand portion of sake for said purpose.

That was her first big mistake. The second was to let Gen convince her to enter a drinking competition with the idiot of Magma. And for the third grand mistake, she had no idea how it happened. But there was she now, the morning after the party, face to face with Senku, looking at each other horrified completely naked sharing a bed.

– Well… – being the first to get of the shock, Senku looked away with sunken shoulders, looking absolutely miserable – I'm ten billion percent sure that I'll never drink again – he let out a long sigh.

Furious, Kohaku didn't think twice and slapped Senku's face, sending him to the floor behind the futon with his legs in the air. She didn't punch him only being stopped by the fear of killing him. He's so weak that he would probably die if he got punched by her fists. She wouldn't risk humanity's hope no matter how angry she was.

– How can you say that after what you did to me?! Now I can't get married because of you, I'll be repudiated forever! – not to mention that her sister Ruri would be disappointed of her and her recently repaired relationship with her father would be worst than it was before – Now I'm ten billion percent sure that you never were a gentleman! You are the lowest scum without a pinch of honor! – she hugged the sheets close to her chest and stood to point at him with rage – I'll never forgive you!

Growling, Senku stood up from the ground with a red slap mark on his face. His cheek is slightly swollen.

– There's no reason for you to be this upset, lioness – he sat crossing his legs not giving a damn that he's naked – When I bring back the civilization those primitive values will be lost and there always will be a suitor willing to tame you no matter your past. There's no need to kill me to recover your honor.

– That's…! – she opened her mouth to protest but there was nothing to say. Did people before the petrification had no care for traditions? Being so, then there was really nothing to protest. It wasn't like she had no opportunity to get married whenever she wanted. But she was still furious anyway! – That doesn't mean I'll forgive you that easily – she crossed her arms.

– I'm sorry, okay? If it were scientifically possible to return to the past and make up the mistakes, I would do it. But it's impossible, so we have to deal with it – he shrugged and then caressed his chin – Well, it's not entirely impossible. There is a lot of debate in the scientific community on the subject. However, in this stone world is technically impossible, so why should I bother? – Kohaku stared at him with a blank expression, not understanding a single word he said – Whatever… I already told you that I'm sorry – he started to pick up his clothes – Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to see if anyone wants to help me create a medicine for a hangover… although, according to my father the best remedy for a hangover is a glass of water with lemon … – he muttered after he was dressed and leaved, leaving her standing alone on the bed.

Well, the best thing to do was pretending that nothing happened. A part of her wanted to find Gen and give him a worst beating than Magma a few months ago. But she doesn't want to risk anyone finding out. That if he didn't notice that she slept with Senku. So, she would move on with her life like nothing had happened. Easy, right?

No. Not even close.

After reviving Ryusui and Francois some weeks later, Kohaku started to feel really bad like never before in her life.

This was weird. She never gets sick. Perhaps she got sick from the same thing that tormented Ruri for so many years? It wasn't like she had a cough or anything, but she was panicking, and she wasn't thinking straight. So, she went to the only person that could tell her what the hell was going on with her: Senku.

Until now, they kept their relationship normal. She would sometimes feel uncomfortable and avoided to be alone with him. Even so, nothing changed between them, so she saw no problem in interrupting in his lab while he was studying the blueprints for the new boat that was going to sail the world with.

– Senku! – she called in hysterics. He turned to see her with a raised eyebrow – This is terrible! I think I'm sick! You'll need to do another of those antibiotics of yours or whatever they are called! – she waved her arms frantically.

It was necessary for her to be strong and healthy; she was part of the power team. She couldn't get sick!

– Calm down. It depends on the disease that you have. If it's a cold, you just need to rest – he sighed leaving the blueprints on the table – Let's see, tell me your symptoms –.

– Well, lately I've been feeling very tired and dizzy… I've never felt this way! – he nodded taking notes in some sheets – Also, I'm having stomachaches and my breasts hurts. – she squeezed them without shame to make her point, to which Sneku just nodded again taking notes without looking at her – And I've been throwing up everything that I eat since yesterday. And for some reason, I want to pee like every five minutes! – as she said that, she felt the urge to pee again. She peed just before coming to see Senku! – What do I have? Can you cure it? –.

– Before I can say that I can cure it, I need to know what it is. I'm no doctor, I'm a scientist, but I have studied about the subject and some things come to my mind. – he narrowed his eyes – First, we need to discard the possibility of pregnancy. You had your period, right? – he looked at her with complete calm.

Kohaku freezed.

Her period didn't come every month like other girls, hers came every two or three months. Some elderly women told her that meant she couldn't have kids on her own. But, know that she thought about it… her period hasn't come in four months, it never took that long! It should have come two or three months ago as it was normal for her. Then, that means….

She paled, feeling the sweat dripping in her face.

– No… – she whispered at his question.

His calm vanished.

– What do you mean no? – he raised his voice taking her by her shoulders, shaking her a little bit – It's been over three months. If you haven't had your period, how come you didn't get to that conclusion before? – he looked paler than her.

– My period isn't like the other girls' periods, it comes every two or three months, but it never took that long… – they were both sweating to this point.

– Y-you mean to say… – a smile was reflected, a smile so big and trembling that could be considered of pure nerves and horror.

– We are going to be… p-parents… –.

– In this stone world?! –.

They passed out.

**To be continued…**

Helloooo! :D

I'm not sure if anyone is going to read this… this fandom is very new and small :'c But well, I wanted to write about this ship and I did uwu.

I ship Senku and Kohaku strongly, but this fic isn't going to be about romance for the moment XD It's more about how to be parents in the stone world, with the addition of how to be uncles/grandparents/etc for the little blessing xP.

This is a challenge; I made a couple of chapters in advance and I had to research every single shit whenever Senku opens his mouth XD He's a tough character. This is why this fic is going to be mostly from Kohaku's point of view :3.

It was sad to see very few Senku x Kohaku fics on different platforms. I hope the fandom grows soon :').

Returning to the fic, this takes place in the same year our lead characters are trying to build the boat. Forgive me if I got the dates wrong, but I'm doing what I can from what I understood from the manga. And It's also difficult to calculate how much time has passed between events, so… I'm doing what I can :P.

I hope this was of your liking, if anyone read it, and I'll update soon! n.n.

The characters belong to Boichi and Inagaki!

REVIEW! *o*

Goodbye!

CELESTE kaomy-chan out!

* * *

**This was translated by LaReinedesNieges. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.**


	2. Pregnancy in the Stone World

**Baby Stone.**

Chapter 2: Pregnancy in the Stone World.

* * *

**Dr. Stone is not of my property, it belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Boichi.**

"**Baby Stone" belongs to CELESTE kaomy-chan. This translation is authorized and supervised by the author.**

* * *

– Are you sure this can't be anything else? – Kohaku caressed her arms frenetically – Some kind of pest? A poisonous bug? –.

– Ten billion percent certain… for our disgrace – Senku was sitting in his chair with his hands under his chin. His hands were visibly trembling – The symptoms and the lack of your period makes it evident. I could make a pregnancy test easily with the materials at hand but it's unnecessary to this point. There is no doubt – he sighed – You're on the thirteenth week of gestation –.

– Ges-what? –.

– Gestation, pregnancy. You are thirteen weeks pregnant – he made a face – It's a shame we don't have more stone formula, I would really like to revive an obstetrician right now –.

– O-tetri-what? –.

– It's a doctor specialized in… oh, forget it – he shook his head – It's a shame… you were a valuable member of the power team, but now I must forbid you to do any type of hard work – he lamented – In fact, you shouldn't have done anything on the mine nor helping to pavement the roads, that was risky. We also found out of the pregnancy on the second trimester, which means getting past the stage with most risk. If you weren't careful enough the fetus may have received irreparable damage. What have you been eating? – leaving aside his panic attack, he went into scientist mode and grabbed some papers to continue with his notes.

– Only Francois' food and some roasted fishes when I was working late in the mine –.

– The fishes were well cooked? –.

– I like them burned, so I would say yeah –.

– Good, that's good. However, you still need what's most important for a pregnant woman: folic acid – he raised a finger.

– Where do we get it? – she asked exited forgetting of a moment the terrible situation she was in.

– Actually, if you have been eating Francois' bread you already got a small amount, but more is needed if we want to assure your health. The quicker and healthier the brat is born, the quicker you'll be able to get back to work – he smiled with one of those super villain diabolic smiles of his.

– But what will happen when he is born? – the nerves came back strongly – We'll have to raise him? – she asked in fear.

Senku took a while to respond.

– I'm too busy with the boat, the blueprints and lots of other stuff. A lot of people depend of me to get on with the Kingdom of Science. Once the boat is finished, which can take us months of years, we'll have to set sail immediately since we can't ignore the Whyman's threat hanging above us. I'll be needed there and so will you – Kohaku made a face. Does that mean…? – On the other hand, my father didn't teach me to be a man that runs away from his responsibilities. If I make a mistake, I must fix it. I don't intend to run away from this – he sighed – It's not like we can throw it in a sack to the sea, but we could arrange someone else takes care of it while we are away –.

– Well, Suika's mother died giving birth and her father long ago in a cruel winter were food was scarce, the older women took turns to take care of her – she remembered from her childhood but being honest she wasn't that interested in that time.

– Then I can imagine it wouldn't be a problem if the occasion calls for it. Anyway, we have time before we worry about that – he crossed his arms – For now, I must forbid you from training and any kind of hard work. Basically, everything you have been doing this last months. I'll talk with Francois for her to prepare a special menu for you daily. Also, I'll start to regulate your weight, I'll need a scale for that. Ah, and no sake for you – said raising a finger.

– I'll never drink that infernal thing again! – she looked at him offended – Talking about it, I decided to let it slide before, but now I'm definitely gonna make Gen pay for this! This is totally his fault! He and his stupid party and his stupid drinking game and all of his stupidity! – stomped practically spiting fire. Then she stopped, leaving her blank as she remembered something – Hey, Senku…–.

– What? Do you have another symptom? – he asked with exhaustion.

– No, it's not that – she looked at him with concern – How are we going to tell everyone else? My father is really going to kill you this time! –.

– He won't kill me, he respects me as the village chief. We might give me a few punches, but I can handle them – he sank his shoulders in indifference.

– You're crazy! You can barely handle one of my slaps! A pair of his punches will leave you useless for weeks! And Ryusui needs your help with the boat! –.

– Relax, I'll see how to speak with him in a civilized way, and I that doesn't work, Taiju and everyone else will see the way to stop him before he exceeds himself with the beating – he began to dig in his ear with a total disinterest in the subject.

Kohaku would have yelled at him for his complete lack of survival instinct, but the urge to pee grew so strong she had to run out of the lab yelling that this wasn't over.

The next day, Senku dragged everyone to Francois' restaurant a few hours before lunch, getting many out of work and causing intrigue all over.

– It's odd that he called to all of us…– Yuzuriha murmured with her eyes wide open – Well, it's not like he called to all village, but I guess all the main workers. He doesn't like for us to miss work hours, so this is so strange –.

– He even called for the village ex-chief – Chrome looked surprised to the serious man alongside Ruri.

– Will he give an important announcement? Ryusui finished with the ship model? – Ukyo wondered.

– No, I'm not finished, but I'm close – the greedy Capitan said smiling – I'm also wondering what he wants now.

Kohaku feared already know what the announcement was about. But, he wouldn't dare to say it just like that in front of all this people so soon and not even telling her about it, right?...

– Well, Senku-chan? What's the announcement? – Gen asked.

– Ah, yeah – the scientist stopped looking between Francois' ingredients and turned to face them – Kohaku is pregnant – he announced like it was nothing to get back to the ingredients.

– WHAT?! – everyone else besides Kohaku and Gen fell on their backs taken by surprise. Although Gen looked slightly surprised, he also looked a little bit… amused?

– Kohaku! Is this true?! – his father faced her with his fist clenched. She swallowed clenching her fists and nodded – And who's the father of your bastard child?! – he looked truly furious.

– I am – Senku finally stopped looking through the ingredients and faced his successor in the leadership of the village, he was pointing at himself.

– WHAAAAAT?! – again, everyone else besides Kohaku and Gen practically collapsed by the surprise.

– YOU?! – Kokuyo pointed at him with anger – First you marry and divorce one of my daughters and then you impregnate the other outside marriage?! This is unforgivable! You have dishonored her to all the village! – he took out his knife and pointed him with it.

– S-Senku!... Senku is going to be a dad?! – Taiju seemed on the verge of crying.

– Ah, yeah, I forgot I was married to Ruri – he digged his ear in disinterest – It's not that big of a deal now. I plan to take care of the brat until it's old enough to take care of himself and all of that – he yawned – Is that enough for you or are you going to beat me up? –.

– I should – he looked at him with deadly fury… and he relaxed – But well… Actually, I always feared Kohaku would never give me grandchildren. I guess I should thank you instead of beating you up –.

– WHAT?! – this time she was the only one to yell completely outraged.

– Ah, then everything is settled – he smiled wickedly – Very well, I would like to talk to Francois about… –.

– SENKU! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DAD! – Taiju threw himself at him to squeeze him in a painful big hug that almost squeezed his soul out.

– I never though this day would come – Yuzuriha also had tears on her eyes and a lovely smile – Not this soon, but I guess it was now or never. I won't complain. Congratulations Senku and Kohaku! I knew there was something special going on between you two! –.

– Ehh … – Kohaku grimaced in terror as Senku was struggling to set Taiju aside.

– I'm surprised but I'm also glad for you two – Ruri neared to give her a hug – I never though to live to the day to see my nephews and nieces, but thanks to Senku I'll be there for everything you need – despite the madness that surrounded her, Kohaku couldn't avoid to be moved by her older sister's words.

– Ruri-nee… – she returned her hug feeling for the first time that someone is going to support her.

Of course, Senku promised not to leave her alone, but getting the unconditional love of her sister made her feel so much better.

– Love has paid off! The winds are blowing on your favor! – Ryusui neared the recently-freed Senku and gave him a good smack on his back – Congratulations, man! You've captured a good treasure there! – he elbowed him with a wink.

Ukyo and the rest only murmured dimly their congratulations; they were still very much surprised. Chrome was still in shock with his mouth wide open.

– We are going to have a mini-gorilla? – when he finally got out of the shock Kohaku began to prepare herself to punch him but Senku stopped her by her wrist.

– Remember, no somersaults nor sudden movements – he reminded her what he said in the morning.

She hated not being able to protest and even more after seeing the relief and mocking in Chrome's eyes.

– And when are you planning to get married? – Senku and Kohaku freezed at her father's question.

– If we got time, I would like to plan a beautiful wedding for my sister – Ruri claimed dreamily – It's been so long since we had one on the village. Everyone needs such a cheerful event as this!

– Oh, I want to maker her outfit! I've always dreamt to make a wedding drees – Yuzuriha claimed.

– Well? When are you getting married? – her father repeated.

– Ehh… never – they both said in a blank expression.

– WHAT?! – again, everyone almost fell on their backs.

– Y-You are not in love? – Yuzuriha asked with wide open eyes.

– You don't want to be a family? – Ruri looked at them in sadness.

– Ehh… no – both answered in the same way than before.

– It's all his fault! – Kohaku pointed incriminating Gen – Because of his stupid party, Senku and I got drunk and got together by mistake! None of this would have happened if it weren't because of this evil bat! –.

– Oh! Kohaku-chan, you are so mean to me! – he put his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt – Why are you saying such mean things?~ –.

– What I say is the truth! I bet you saw us way to drunk at the party and did nothing to stop us! I'm wrong?! – that's the only reason she would think for his lack of surprise.

– Why do you imply such things? – he made a pout – What do you think I did?~ Push you and Senku-chan to a room once you were dead drunk?~ I would never do such a thing!~ You hurt my feelings!~ – his sadness was so fake that made her want to gag.

She got out of Senku's grip willing to beat the heck out of him with somersaults included, no giving a damn that she shouldn't do it. However, she stop as she noticed that the nauseous were real, not a product of the repulsion she felt for Gen right now.

– I'm gonna…! – she couldn't finish, the bile got up to her throat. She ran to a bush to throw up her breakfast.

Even when she recovered, Ruri brought her lots of water while Francois prepared a delicious nutritional meal as a request from Senku. Kohaku kept looking at Gen with a death glare.

She would definitely never forgive him.

Or so she thought as Francois put in front of her the fullest food plate she had ever seen and to top it off, it was absurdly delicious. She even offered desert! Another nutritious creation with lots of things that Senku named, that she didn't give a damn to remember as she filled her mouth.

And no one was complaining about how much she was eating. On the contrary! They told her that she needed to eat more! How is that possible?!

Okay, she might forgive Gen… partially. For now.

**To be continued…**

Hellooo! :D

Wow, I'm so surprised by the support this fic is getting, I think this fandom on the fics side is bigger on spanish xP.

Thank you so much to everyone that left a review, put it on fav or follow! You encourage me to continue! :'D

I might even write a One-Shot to his beautiful ship; although, as I said before, Senku is a tough character x'D But I can try uwu.

I hope this chapter was of your liking and I'll post the next one very soon! ;D

The characters belong to Boichi and Inagaki!

REVIEW! *o*

Goodbye!

CELESTE kaomy out!

* * *

**Baby Stone - "Chapter 2: Pregnancy in the Stone World" was translated by LaReinedesNieges.**


End file.
